


An Alliterative Aftermath

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alliteration, Community: watsons_woes, Ficlet, Gen, Paternal Lestrade, Sleep Deprivation, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock-wrangling is a delicate business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliterative Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #4: Alliteration. Unbeta'd.

Lestrade handed John a cup of coffee and stood blocking the doorway, in case Sherlock made another break for it to avoid the paperwork. Dunnings had the best lawyer money could buy; they couldn't afford any cock-ups.

"Ta," John mumbled, slurping the coffee with a grimace. 

John looked shattered. They'd spent five days tracking a human trafficking ring. Sherlock hadn't slept. The rest of them had gotten by on the bare minimum. When they found the warehouse, Dunnings had ordered his men to kill the girls so they couldn't testify. Out of twelve girls, three were dead and two in critical condition.

Lestrade noticed that Sherlock had stopped writing. He was staring blankly at the paper.

Lestrade elbowed John and jerked his thumb towards Sherlock. "So, what's your next blog entry going to be called," Lestrade asked loudly, "'The Case of the Cross-Continental Cage?'"

Sherlock snorted and signed the page with an aggressive flourish before flipping to the next.

"Oh, I don't know," John said. "I rather like 'Super Sleuth Saves Several from Sexual Slavery.'"

Sherlock sat up straight. "In which a sleep-deprived duo distract the detective. Now do shut up and let me finish this so I can get John home, Lestrade, the man's barely conscious."

Lestrade nodded and went to check on Donovan and the rest of his boys.


End file.
